Its a wonderful life
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Unieron sus labios y al separarse ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos sabían que trabajaron duro para llegar hasta donde estaban y no lo lamentaban. Porque sabían que ellos habían construido una vida maravillosa al lado del otro.


**_…_** ** _No tengo una razón de nada…_**

 ** _Y no me arrepiento de nada…_**

 ** _UNA VIDA MARAVILLOSA_**

La habitación de Eliette, de 6 años, y la de los mellizos Fleur y Eric de 4 se encontraba semicerrada en caso de suceder alguna situación, y en ella dormían plácidamente los hijos de Bridgette y Félix.

Félix suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Estaba agitado y entró con un aire de abatido.

-Finalmente están dormidos… después de 3 horas…-su rostro expresaba claramente su falta de sueño.- No dejaban de preguntarme si les leía ese cuento una y otra vez… tuve que decirle que si no se dormían pronto, el héroe gatuno no los visitaría maña en la tarde.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa de su esposa Bridgette que se encontraba recostada en la cama.

-Eres un grandioso padre, Félix, es solo que pierdes la paciencia demasiado rápido.

-O tú eres demasiado santa.

Bridgette se río suavemente mientras recostaba a su esposo en la cama a su lado.

-Bueno, al menos tengo al héroe de 7 vidas a mi lado.

-No princess. De 4 vidas.

-¿6?

-Sí, perdí una, cuando vi como empezaste tu relación con Luka después de saber nuestras identidades. Perdí otra después de enfrentarnos a mi padre y a Nathalie como Hawk Moth y Le Paon. Creí que morirías cuando vi que Nathanie te atacó y te dejó un enorme agujero en tu abdomen.

-Pero ese era nuestro deber, somos los héroes de parís, defendemos a los parisinos del mal.

-Pero no me importaba en ese momento, lo único que quería era que abrieras los ojos. Después de eso tanto padre como Nathalie nos entregaron los miraculous, no estaban dispuestos a dejar ir una vida, y menos si era de alguien que me importaba.

-Parece que Nathalie convenció a tu padre de hacer lo correcto al final.- Bridgette dejó ir una leve risita.

-Sí, creo que lo ayudará a superar la muerte de mamá.

-Y no me has dicho la última vida perdida.

-Esa… -Félix se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos, los cuales admiró a su esposa, Bridgette había cambiado con los años, su rostro dejo de ser redonda para ser unas facciones delicadas, su cabello lo tenía del corto, llegando a los pechos, y sus ojos brillaban más azules que el cielo-. Fue cuando los gemelos nacieron, te juro que escucharte gritar tan dolorosamente fue traumático para mí, cuando Eliette nació, no gritaste, solo apretaste mi mano fuertemente. Así que supuse que esa vez sería lo mismo. Pero…

El rubio cerró los ojos recordando vívidamente el día que los gemelos nacieron, el grito de Bridgette le llegó hasta el alma.

-Jurè que nunca volvería a tocarte si eso significaba otro hijo.

-Pero quieres otro bebe, gatito.

-Pero aun así… ese día casi se me sale el alma del cuerpo.

-Y eso que tú no los das a luz.

-Bridgette, gracias por darme esta oportunidad contigo. –Bridgette se quedó callada al ver a su esposo más serio de lo común.- Si supieras lo difícil que fue verte salir con Luka cada vez que los encontraba, solo veía como se miraban y… yo no era capaz de aceptar cuanto me dolía… y cuando me enteré que lo tuyo con Luka no funcionó… me sentí dividido en dos emociones igual de crudas. La felicidad de que no estuvieras con alguien y el dolor al ver que no encontrabas la felicidad.- se podía notar que para Félix decir eso no era sencillo, y sin embargo, se encontraba al lado de Bridgette mostrando su corazón.- Por eso, cuando te acercaste en la universidad y pediste volver a empezar desde cero… Créeme que casi enloquezco a Plagg de la emoción. Y al cabo de casi dos años… empezamos a salir, hay que aceptar que no fue fácil, tu personalidad y la mía distaban mucho de complementarse. Pero aquí estamos. Con tres hijos, casi 8 años de matrimonio y aun te sigo amando como el día en que te conocí…

El rubio se calló al ver los ojos de su esposa. Suspiró y acarició la mejilla de Bridgette con su mano derecha.

-Muchas gracias, Bridgette. Por esta oportunidad, por nuestros hijos, por esta vida tan maravillosa.

-De nada gatito. Debo aceptar que tampoco fue fácil para mí, no importaba cuanto tiempo tomaba, quería ser alguien especial en tu vida. ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?

-Eh… Sábado.

Bridgette se rio y su esposo hizo lo mismo.

-No, chaton, mañana cumplo 15 años desde la primera vez que te conocí.

-Gracias por estos 15 años de mi vida.

-Y los que faltan, gatito.

Unieron sus labios y al separarse ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos sabían que trabajaron duro para llegar hasta donde estaban y no lo lamentaban.

Porque sabían que ellos habían construido una vida maravillosa al lado del otro.


End file.
